Saturation, luminance and etc. are important indicators of the display apparatus, can improve the image viewing property, but the power consumption of the display apparatus is relatively large, too high luminance is not conducive to people's health. In order to meet the needs of different scenarios, it is necessary to develop energy-saving models of the display apparatus to reduce energy consumption.
In the conventional technology, the energy-saving method is to turn off the backlight or reduce the luminance of the backlight after determining that the image signals of the front and rear frame are the same. This technique does not reduce power consumption according to the characteristics of the display apparatus, but after detecting the still image to reduce the luminance of the backlight, so that the luminance of the entire image will be reduced, affecting the visual effects and energy-saving efficiency is low.